Evitando o Inevitável
by Srta Pandora
Summary: James e Lily narram sua história desde o 5º ano até o 7º ou mais além... Sou pessima em resumos, depois faço algo melhor


"_**Evitando o Inevitável"**_

_**Capitulo 1 – Um dia... Normal?** _

_**Casa da Família Evans...**_

"_Me vi correndo pelos corredores do castelo, sentia que tinha que correr o mais rápido que meus pés pudessem agüentar, duvida e compreensão se misturavam, e uma angustia crescia em meu peito enquanto eu corria, corria e corria sem saber direito para onde e nem o porque, não entendia os sentimentos que tomavam conta de mim, só sabia que deveria fugir o mais rápido possível._

_Mas para onde? Do que eu estava fugindo? Isso eu não sabia, estava sem rumo, sem direção..."_

– OOH! ABERRAÇÃO ACOOOOORDA! MAMÃE TA CHAMANDO VOCÊ PRA TOMAR CAFÉ, VAI ANDA LOGO! – acordei com os berros da minha "adorada" irmã Petúnia. _Ela é tão gentil!_

– Ahm quê? O que foi, hein? – perguntei meio zonza e sem ar, sentindo o corpo dolorido e estava exausta. O sonho foi tão real que ainda podia sentir a confusão de sentimentos.

Petúnia me olhou com impaciência e saiu.

– Já vai tarde, insuportável... – resmunguei saindo da cama e indo para o banheiro.

_**Enquanto isso na Mansão Potter...**_

"_Eu olhava bestamente para porta do dormitório sem conseguir mover um único músculo, sentia que devia ir atrás de quem havia acabado de sair, mas não conseguia algo me prendia ali. Estava cheio de duvidas, mas uma coisa era certa, a pessoa que havia acabado de sair por aquela porta era a única que tinha as respostas, mas por alguma estúpida razão não conseguia ir. Ou talvez o medo das repostas que me impedissem..."_

– Pontas, ACORDA cara! – era o babaca do Sirius gritando no meu ouvido, me assustei e cai da cama, extremamente mau-humorado e confuso, levei alguns segundos para reconhecer meu quarto, estava em casa, e perceber que tinha sonhando.

– Pô Almofadinhas! Não faz mais isso cara, quase morri de susto – falei me levantando, sentando na cama em seguida e tateando a mesa de cabeceira procurando meus óculos – Nossa que sonho mais estranho!– murmurei colocando os óculos.

– Desculpe cara! Mas é que assim agente vai chegar atrasado – falou Sirius.

– Atrasados para que? – perguntei ainda morrendo de sono.

– Você esqueceu que vamos ao Beco hoje comprar nosso material e reabastecer o estoque "Maroto" para nosso magnífico retorno a Hogwarts! – ele disse com um sorriso maroto nos lábios e olhando pra mim com atenção. Acho que ele deve estar me achando meio estranho hoje. Eu estou me achando estranho hoje!_ – _E tem mais a tia Susi falou que não vai poder levar agente, porque ela e seu pai têm uma reunião importante no Quartel, então nós vamos com a Sra Paternons, ela vai levar a Megan e a Christiny ate lá pra encontrar o pessoal.

– Será que a Evans vai estar lá também? – eu perguntei de repente. Putz! Porque eu perguntei isso? Credo, o que deu em mim hoje! Será que o Sirius percebeu alguma coisa?

– Acho que sim. Por quê? Alguma idéia em mente?_–_ ele quis saber. É, acho que ele percebeu.

– Várias meu caro Almofadinhas... várias... – respondi rapidamente tentando disfarçar, sorri marotamente como eu sempre faço quando tenho alguma idéia pra zoar o Ranhoso.

Normalmente a presença dela não fazia a menor diferença, mas agora, sei lá porque motivo queria vê-la.

– Então vai logo se arrumar. Eu e o Aluado te esperamos lá embaixo pra tomar café. – ele disse saindo do quarto.

– Ah! Tá já entendi, já vou descer – disse levantando com mil coisas passando pela cabeça.

"_O que está acontecendo comigo?... Será que o Almofadinhas percebeu alguma coisa... não, acho que não...Espero que não... Afinal o que tem de mal em perguntar da Evans... Nada!... Absolutamente NADA! Aiaiai... Que paranóia é essa, hein?" _– pensei a caminho do banheiro.

_**Voltando à casa da Família Evans...**_

Tomei um delicioso e relaxante banho, me vesti rapidamente, parando em frente ao espelho para checar o visual.

Confesso que fiquei satisfeita com a imagem que o espelho me devolveu, a minha frente via uma garota de estatura média e com grandes olhos verde-esmeralda emoldurados por cílios longos e sobrancelhas de traço alinhado, meu nariz era levemente arrebitado o que me dava um ar de superioridade, e a falsa impressão de que era uma garota chata e mimada – _"Coisa que eu com certeza não sou" _– pensei correndo os olhos pelo espelho.

Minha boca é pequena, mas meus lábios são cheios e avermelhados, e brilhavam levemente devido ao gloss transparente que passei, meu rosto é levemente arredondado e com umas poucas sardas aqui e ali. Meus cabelos ruivos, que são levemente cacheados, caiam soltos pelos ombros fazendo contraste com minha pele clara. Meu corpo em nada fazia lembrar a garotinha de 11 anos e cabelos cor-de-fogo, que ha quatro anos atrás ia à Hogwarts pela primeira vez. Na verdade até eu me espanto às vezes com as mudanças do meu corpo, juro que não sei o que aconteceu. Um dia eu era uma garotinha no outro... Estou com 15 anos agora. Mas sabe, o que mais me deixou espantada foi perceber que os rapazes me olhavam de forma diferente, foi estranho, mas tenho que confessar que gostei.

Coloquei uma calça jeans, minha blusinha preta de manga curta dos Beatles, tênis All-Star de cano baixo azul-marinho.

Sorri satisfeita comigo mesma, passei um pouco do meu perfume favorito e desci para tomar café, já eram mais de 9h. Havia marcado de encontrar às 11h com o pessoal em frente à Floreios no Beco Diagonal, vamos comprar nosso material escolar, do 5º ano, já que as aulas começam na semana que vem.

Mal podia esperar para reencontrar meus amigos, estava cansada de conviver com Petúnia, que estava sempre com um humor de cão e me chamava a toda hora de aberração, entre outros "elogios" quando nossos pais não estavam por perto, tudo porque não aceita ter uma bruxa na família –_"Aff! Como se eu tivesse culpa por ela não ser!"_ – pensei me sentando a mesa.

_**E na Mansão Potter...**_

Desliguei o chuveiro, chacoalhando a cabeça pra tira o excesso de água do cabelo, enrolei a toalha na cintura, peguei meu óculos, que estavam na pia, e enxuguei as lentes na toalha colocando-o e indo em direção ao quarto pra me vestir.

Abri a porta do guarda-roupa e olhei no espelho, que fica na parte de dentro da porta. O que eu via era um garoto de 15 anos, alto de cabelo preto e totalmente despenteado, não só pelo fato de ter acabado de sair do banho, meu cabelo é assim mesmo, naturalmente rebelde, além de espetado na parte de trás. E como cansei de brigar com ele e levar a pior, resolvi que o melhor era me unir a ele. É como diz do ditado: "Se não pode vencê-lo, junte-se a ele." E sabe, que até gosto deles assim bagunçado mesmo, e digamos que eu meio que tenho hábito, vício, tique-nervoso, mania, chame como quiser, de passar a mão no cabelo pra arrepiá-lo mais ainda. O que, diga-se de passagem, me da um charme especial, um ar rebelde e desencanado... as garotas gostam disso, sabia? Não que eu tenha muita experiência com elas, afinal tenho 15 anos e confesso que nos anos anteriores me preocupava mais em zoar pela escola com meus amigos, azarar o Ranhoso e implicar com a Evans. Mas acho... ah! Sei lá... tem um monte de garotas que ficam atrás de mim e do Sirius, então...

Voltando ao que dizia antes, uso óculos, é de armação redonda e metálica, meus olhos são castanho-esverdeados, minha boca, eu diria que é normal, meus dentes são perfeitamente brancos e alinhados. Sou magro, mas não do tipo esquelético, digamos que tenho alguns músculos, sabe acho que é por causa do Quadribol, eu sou apanhador da Grifinória, minha casa em Hogwarts, desde o 2º ano e treino muito, é que sou meio fanático por Quadribol, acho que foi por isso que deixei de ser o garoto magricela que era antes de entrar pro time.

Peguei uma cueca na gaveta e vesti. Escolhi uma roupa, jeans e camiseta pólo preta, joguei tudo em cima da cama, passei bastante colônia, tenho que estar cheiroso afinal, ninguém gosta de pessoas que fedem, não é mesmo?

Vesti minha roupa coloquei meu All-Star preto de cano alto. Passei a toalha no cabelo, "penteei" com os dedos mesmo e sai em direção à cozinha onde meus amigos me esperavam.

_**A hora do café na casa da Família Evans...**_

– Bom dia, Mãe – cumprimentei animada e recebi um sorriso carinhoso como resposta.

Minha mãe, Rose Evans, é sem duvidas uma mulher muito bonita, não digo isso por ser minha mãe nem porque todos dizem que sou super parecida com ela, digo porque, é o que sempre achei. Lembro que quando era pequena eu ficava horas e horas olhando para ela e desejando ser exatamente igual.

Às vezes eu entrava no quarto dela e colocava suas roupas, jóias, sapatos e me borrava toda de batom, era muito engraçado, ficava parecendo uma palhaça.

Hoje posso dizer que meu desejo de criança foi quase todo realizado, sou muito parecida com ela tenho os mesmos traços e os cabelos ruivos, a única diferença são os olhos, os de minha mãe são castanho-amendoados.

Ela é maravilhosa como mãe, e ainda continua sendo tudo o que gostaria de ser quando ficar mais velha.

– Bom dia, Pai – disse olhando para meu pai, Anthony Evans.

Meu pai é alto, tem cabelos castanhos e olhos verde-esmeralda, assim como os meus, e ele é um gato apesar de já ter passado dos 45 anos, assim como minha mãe.

Sabe, tudo o que desejo para meu futuro é me tornar uma excelente bruxa, e provar para esse bando de sangues-puros que os nascidos trouxas podem ser tão bons quanto qualquer outro bruxo, é por isso que me dedico tanto aos estudos, e um dia poder formar uma família como meus pais formaram.

A única coisa que não me deixa muito feliz é minha atual relação com Petúnia, mas o que posso fazer se foi ela quem começou com essa estória idiota.

– E então querida, animada para reencontra seus amigos? – meu pai perguntou, dobrando o jornal e tomando um gole de café em seguida.

– Ah! Mas claro que estou! – respondi – Nossa nem acredito que já vou para o 5º ano! – o tempo realmente passa depressa, quando agente se diverte.

– Parece que temos uma jovem que acordou bastante animada hoje, não? – esse é meu avô, John Evans, pai do meu pai. Ele havia acabado de entrar na cozinha sorrindo para mim.

Meu avô é um homem maravilhoso, meu companheiro, amigo e mentor, me ensinou muitas coisas. Eu sei que ele ama Petúnia também, mas me orgulho em saber que tem carinho especial por mim.

Quando minha avó morreu, há 6 anos atrás, meu avô ficou sozinho, eles moravam em um sitio no interior, e meu pai insistiu para que ele fosse morar conosco, mas como era de se esperar, ele recusou, meu avô sempre foi muito orgulhoso, acho que herdei isso dele.

Ele dizia que não queria atrapalhar seu filho único com as rabugices de um velho viúvo, mas se tem uma coisa que ele não gosta é de ficar sozinho e isso o fez mudar de idéia e aceitar.

O que foi maravilhoso pelo menos para mim, eu tinha 9 anos na época, e desde que ele veio morar conosco ficamos muito próximos. Afinal todos estavam sempre muito ocupados, eu era a mais nova e meu avô aposentado, por isso tínhamos tempo de sombra para ir ao parque, pescar, jogar baralho, xadrez, passávamos a maior parte do tempo juntos, nos divertindo.

Meu avô me ensinou a gostar de literatura, poesia, teatro, etc.

E sempre me dizia que o conhecimento que uma pessoa adquire durante a vida é um bem muito precioso e que isso ninguém pode nos tirar. Sempre me lembro disso quando os babacas da Sonserina me importunam.

Quando recebi a carta de Hogwarts percebi que meu avô apesar de feliz por mim, também ficou um pouco triste por perder sua "companheirinha de aventuras", que é como ele sempre se referia a mim.

Mas no verão seguinte quando eu voltei da escola e contei todas as coisas fantásticas que aprendi e que vi, percebi que ele ficou contente por saber que eu estava muito feliz com esse novo mundo do qual agora eu fazia parte.

– Bom dia Vovô. – respondi sorrindo e recebi um beijo na testa – E sim estou muito animada, hoje vou rever meus amigos e saber as novidades, e é claro fazer compras! – tem coisa melhor do que fazer compras, humm!... adoro o cheiro de coisas novas.

– Fico feliz de vê-la contente querida estava tão chateada por esses dias. Assim fica bem melhor. – meu avô disse isso porque eu não estava muito feliz nos últimos dias graças a Petúnia.

– Vocês vão demorar muito ainda? – falando no diabo! Era Petúnia entrando na cozinha com seu maravilhoso humor – Não gosto de deixar Valter esperando, não é educado sabiam? – Valter é o barril que minha irmã chama de namorado.

– Claro que sabemos, filha! – respondeu meu pai em tom de repreensão – Já estamos indo, sua irmã esta terminando de tomar café.

– Já terminei pai. – respondi logo pra não arrumar confusão, não ia deixar Petúnia estragar meu dia, que tinha tudo para ser maravilhoso – Vamos? – perguntei me levantando e dando um beijo de despedida em minha mãe e em meu avô e saindo depressa, meu pai estava logo atrás de mim e Petúnia emburrada a minha frente.

_**A hora do café na Mansão Potter...**_

Entrei na cozinha e vi meus dois melhores amigos Remus John Lupin e Sirius Black em um papo animado sobre nosso retorno a Hogwarts e as novas aventuras que nos esperavam esse ano.

Ri ao ver Sirius fazendo uma careta engraçada por causa de um comentário do Remus a respeito das aulas.

Nós somos muito amigos, mas definitivamente Remus é um pouquinho diferente. Ele é super responsável e estudioso. Aluado, esse apelido foi dado por Sirius se referindo ao pequeno problema de nosso amigo, como ia dizendo, Aluado é um cara de presença sabe, apesar de estar sempre um pouco abatido, principalmente nos dias de lua-cheia, seu cabelo é castanho-claro e muito bem arrumado, os olhos cor-de-mel tem um brilho meio triste que ele faz de tudo pra esconder, mas eu sei que no fundo ele sofre bastante com toda essa coisa.

Sabe, quando Remus tinha sete anos de idade ele foi mordido por um lobisomem o que fez com que também se tornasse um, é uma longa história. Mas apesar disso ele é um cara alegre, companheiro de todas as horas.

É o tipo de cara que qualquer pessoa deseja ter ao lado em um momento difícil, realmente um grande amigo.

Já o Sirius ou Almofadinhas, é meu parceiro de encrenca, ele é mais alto e mais forte que eu e Remus, cabelos pretos, lisos na altura dos ombros, olhos azul-acinzentados, ele é muito popular entre as garotas, assim como eu. Desencanado, extrovertido e adora uma confusão, assim como eu.

Esse intruso de uma figa se mudou pra minha casa nessas férias afinal, com uma família igual àquela, acho até que ele demorou muito pra sumir daquele inferno. Ele é o irmão que eu nunca tive.

Somos os responsáveis por grande parte das maiores confusões que Hogwarts já viu.

Nos dois últimos anos estávamos muito empenhados em nos transformar, ilegalmente, em animagos para fazer companhia a Remus durante suas transformações, pois lobisomens não atacam animais, durante essas férias depois de muito esforço nós conseguimos.

Sirius se transforma em um cachorro enorme e muito peludo e por isso coloquei nele o apelido de Almofadinhas.

Eu sou um cervo, C-E-R-V-O, e nada de brincadeiras com minha forma animaga, é por causa dos... anh! chifres recebi o apelido de Pontas.

Já Peter, Ah! Já ia me esquecendo dele, Peter Petigrew é o menor do grupo, franzino e um pouco covarde, meu amigo vivia se escondendo atrás de mim e do Sirius. A forma animaga dele é um rato por isso seu apelido é Rabicho.

Somos todos da Grifinória e conhecidos em Hogwarts toda como "Os Marotos", somos populares e inteligentes e mais um monte de qualidades que se fosse ficar falando aqui vocês começariam a pensar que sou convencido, mas é a mais pura verdade.

– Do que você esta rindo hein, babaca? – perguntou Almofadinhas, tão educadamente, às vezes ele me impressiona com sua delicadeza e educação.

– Da sua cara de idiota. – respondi me acabando de rir da cara de raiva que ele fez.

– Ah! Parem já com isso você dois, parecem dois bebês! – Remus disse antes que Sirius retrucasse – Vamos logo Pontas! Tome seu café, que já estamos atrasados.

– Tá bem Mamãe! – respondi fazendo cara de inocente.

Algum tempo depois estávamos indo para casa da Megan e de lá até o Beco Diagonal.

_**No carro do Sr Evans...**_

Eu observava a paisagem através do vidro do carro pensando animada no reencontro com meus amigos e nas novidades que me contariam.

Já tínhamos deixado Petúnia na casa do Valter Barril Dursley e estávamos quase chegando à casa da Annie, onde ela e a Belly me esperavam. Havíamos combinado que meu pai nos levaria de carro até o Caldeirão Furado.

Eram 10h15 quando chegamos, vi Annie Mackenzie e Annabelly Ranndal nos esperando sentadas na varanda.

A Annie é super meiga e sensível, seus olhos são verdes e os cabelo castanho-escuro e liso um pouco abaixo dos ombros, é muito engraçada, e aqui entre nós, eu acho que ela esta apaixonada, porque ultimamente anda com a cabeça no mundo-da-lua.

Já Annabelly é uma garota calmas e tímida, quase não falava na frente de outras pessoas, principalmente garotos, exceto nosso amigo Benjamin. Belly é negra de cabelos castanho-escuro, que ela alisa com magia, seus olhos são negros e grandes. Annie é filha de mãe bruxa e pai trouxa, Belly é filha de trouxas assim como eu.

Assim que paramos o carro elas levantaram e vieram ao nosso encontro. Entraram no carro começamos a falar sem parar, enquanto meu pai ria ao ver nossa animação.

_**Na casa de Megan Paternons...**_

Já eram mais ou menos 10h30 quando batíamos à porta da casa de Meg. Megan Paternons ou simplesmente Meg para os amigos. Eu a conhecia desde sempre, a casa dela era em frente a minha e nossos pais eram amigos.

A Meg é super engraçada, um pouco estressada e desencanada, seus cabelos extremamente pretos e lisos, caiam até cintura e as pontas ela coloria com tinta rosa berrante, seus olhos eram de um azul intenso e ficavam ligeiramente acinzentados quando estava nervosa. Ela joga no time da Grifinória como artilheira, e tem uma irmã mais nova.

Christiny ou Chris, que era praticamente uma copia dela exceto as pontas do cabelo que eram da cor natural. Christiny estava no 3º ano e era da Lufa-lufa.

Quem atendeu foi Christiny.

– Bom dia Meninos! – disse ela entre risos, o que me deixou intrigado.

– VENHA AQUI SUA PESTINHA! VOCÊ ME PAGA! – ouvi uma voz gritando de algum lugar nos fundos da casa e logo em seguida uma Megan extremamente zangada apareceu no hall de entrada.

– Ah! Já estão aqui é? – Megan falou quando nos viu parados no hall, lançou um rápido olhar pro Sirius. O que fez com que Christiny caísse na gargalhada, juro que não entendi nada. E parece que Sirius também não.

– Ué cadê o Petigrew? – Megan perguntou estranhado a ausência do Rabicho afinal, ele estava sempre com agente, ela costumava dizer que ele era nossa "sombra" – Não veio com vocês que milagre!

– Bom dia para você também Megan! – disse, e ela murmurou um "Ah!", eu continuei – Não o Peter está viajando com os pais dele e só volta no primeiro dia de aula.

– Realmente um milagre! – arrematou.

– Bom dia garotas! – falou Aluado, mas antes que elas respondessem Sirius falou.

– Bom dia Chris! E bom dia para você também meu "amorzinho"! – acrescentou piscando para Megan.

– Amorzinho é a mãe! Sirius – ironizou revirando os olhos.

– Realmente a Tia Susi é um amor, já a outra não vou nem comentar – disse ele amarrando a cara, eu e Remus prendemos o riso

– Nossa Sirius ela é tão ruim assim?

– Ela é pior se você quer mesmo saber.

– Isso significa que sua mudança pra casa do James é definitiva? – quis saber Megan.

– Pelo menos por um tempo, até eu completar 17 anos, pois a Tia Susi disse que antes disso não vai permitir que eu saia de lá. – ele disse sorrindo marotamente – O único problema é ter que agüentar o James. – disse isso com um sorriso ainda mais maroto, e eu dei um tapa "amigável" no braço daquele babaca usurpador, enquanto os outros riam.

– Animados para as compras queridos? – perguntou a Sra Silvia Paternons chegando até nós.

– Ah! Mas é claro que estamos mamãe, sabe o quanto eu adoro fazer compras. – falou Chris.

– Bom então vamos. – disse a Sra Paternons.

Fomos até a lareira porque íamos via pó-de-flú até o caldeirão furado.

O pó-de flú é um meio de transporte bastante usado por nós bruxos, principalmente por bruxos menores de idade, como era nosso caso, pois não podemos aparatar ainda só a partir dos 17 anos, uma grande babaquice que se quer saber minha opinião. Seria muito mais rápido e prático pra todo mundo se pudéssemos aparatar, o que significa desaparecer e aparecer em um outro lugar qualquer que desejar, mas de qualquer forma com pó-de-flú é quase a mesma coisa.

Funciona mais ou menos assim você entra na lareira e pega um pouco de pó-de-flú joga-o nas brasas de uma lareira, que esteja ligada a rede de Flú é obvio, as chamas vão ficar esverdeadas então é só dizer, em voz alta, nome do local para onde deseja ir. Pronto. Depois de uns minutos, em que você sente como se estivesse dentro de uma máquina de lavar ligada, você aparece na lareira mais próxima do local aonde quer ir.

_**Na porta do Caldeirão Furado...**_

Quando chegamos ao Caldeirão Furado era quase 10h30.

– Lily a que horas vocês pretendem voltar pra casa, se quiser posso vir buscá-las. – meu pai e essa mania chata de super-proteção, às vezes me trata como uma criança de 5 anos.

– Fique tranqüilo pai, assim que terminarmos vamos ligar para mãe da Belly ok?

– Tem certeza que não quer que eu venha para buscá-las, querida?

– Pai, não precisa, já combinamos tudo com a mãe da Belly é só ligarmos e ela estará aqui em 15 minutos, não há com o que se preocupar. – amo meu pai, mas às vezes, ele me irrita. Eu sei que ele só faz isso porque se preocupa comigo, mas de vez em quando ele exagera.

– Ok, até mais tarde então, fique com Deus!

– Certo, Deus te acompanhe! – dei-lhe um beijo no rosto e ele seguiu para o trabalho.

Entramos no Caldeirão Furado e seguimos até a passagem nos fundos, Annie bateu com a varinha nos tijolos e abriu a passagem para o Beco, fomos ate o Gringot's, o banco dos Bruxos, trocarmos dinheiro trouxa por dinheiro bruxo e seguimos até a Floreios para esperar Megan e Benjamin como havíamos combinado.

_**No Beco Diagonal...**_

Um por um todos nos encaminhamos à lareira. Aluado foi o primeiro, jogou um pouco de pó-de-flú nas chamas, entrou na lareira e gritou – Beco Diagonal e sumiu, depois dele foi a Chris, Sirius e eu. Sai da lareira meio zonzo, cai em cima do Almofadinhas, pois o babaca ficou lá paradão, igual a um babaca, olhando as pernas de uma moça que estava sentada na mesa perto da lareira do Caldeirão Furado.

– Dá pra sair de cima, James?

– Aiai. – resmunguei me levantando.

– Ninguém mandou ficar aí parado olhando para as pernas da moça, bem feito Sirius! – falou Aluado, rindo da nossa cara, junto com Christiny. Eu mereço!

Logo em seguida Megan apareceu na lareira e por último a Sra Paternons.

– Pô! Sirius eu bati a cabeça, sabia? – falei massageando a cabeça.

– E eu fui esmagado – falou ele de mau-humor.

– O que aconteceu? – Meg perguntou.

– O babaca do Sirius ficou parado na frente da lareira e eu caí em cima dele. – respondi e ela começou a rir.

– Nossa não acredito que perdi essa! Deve ter sido hilário. – e continuou a rir. Christiny começou a fazer uma espécie de narração da cena, confesso que foi bem engraçado e acabei rindo também.

Depois fomos até o Gringot's retirar algum dinheiro, e quando saímos a Sra Paternons disse que teria que resolver umas coisas e que assim que terminasse voltaria para nos encontrar.

– Cuidem-se meninas, e procurem não comprar muita besteira, principalmente a senhorita. – ela sorriu e olhou para Meg.

– Tá, Mãe! Já sei, que coisa viu! Como se eu comprasse besteiras, tudo o que eu compro é estritamente necessário. – Meg respondeu emburrada.

– Ok, querida! Você e suas "coisas estritamente necessárias". – a Sra Paternons disse rindo da cara que Meg fazia, eu acho? – Ate mais tarde então. – e foi em direção à passagem que dava no Caldeirão Furado.

**_Em frente a Floreios e Borrões..._**

Estávamos conversando sobre as férias, rimos até não poder mais quando contei a elas que Petúnia estava saindo com um cara que mais parecia um barril de tão gordo.

Foi assim, rindo até não poder mais que Benjamin e Vincent nos encontraram.

Benjamin Prewit ou Benji como nós o chamamos, loiro, cabelo liso, olhos azuis e sorriso contagiante. Somos amigos desde nossa primeira viagem no expresso, ficamos na mesma cabine no trem e na mesma casa também. Aliás, todos nós somos da Grifinória, acho que me esqueci de dizer isso.

Vincent Prewit é o irmão mais velho do Benji, está no 7º ano e é monitor-chefe da Grifinória, além de ser um gato. Seus cabelos são pretos, lisos e sempre perfeitamente penteados, os olhos são azuis, como os do Benji e um sorriso perturbador eu diria, sempre tive uma quedinha por ele.

Quase tive um troço quando Benji me falou que ele tinha sido nomeado monitor-chefe, porque isso significa que esse ano vamos ser colegas de monitoria.

Ah é! Esqueci de dizer eu fui nomeada monitora da Grifinória, não é a mesma coisa que monitora-chefe, mas é um começo.

– Oi princesas, seu príncipe chegou! – Benji falou sorrindo, não se assustem, ele é desse jeito mesmo.

– Olá garotas, como foram de férias? – Vincent disse também sorrindo.

– Benji! – eu gritei e pulei no pescoço do meu amigo dando um beijo estalado em seu rosto.

– Eu sei que você me ama Lily, mas eu preciso respirar sabe? – me separei dele sorrindo e um pouco envergonhada, ele sempre faz essas coisas pra me deixar com vergonha porque, segundo ele, meu rosto fica da mesma cor que meu cabelo e isso é engraçado.

Voltamos ao assunto das férias, Benji e Vincent tinham viajado para Itália visitar uns parentes. Quando começamos a falar sobre nosso retorno a Hogwarts, Vincent me deu os parabéns por ter me tornado monitora e meus amigos me olharam boquiabertos, esqueci de contar pra eles, a empolgação por revê-los era tanta que nem lembrei.

Então contei que tinha recebido o comunicado essa semana. Annie sorria enquanto Belly dava pulinhos do meu lado.

– Nossa Lily! Que legal! – ela disse e me abraçou e logo depois Benji, que estava do meu outro lado fez a mesma coisa.

– Isso é realmente incrível não... – mas nem bem comecei a falar fui interrompida.

_**Na saída do Gringoht´s...**_

– Vamos então Chris, o povo deve tá esperando a gente. – quando ouvi isso lembrei do meu sonho e da conversa que tive com Almofadinhas mais cedo, e não sei porque lembrei da Evans e me peguei pensando em como ela estaria, como teriam sido suas férias, eu queria vê-la.

Normalmente nós brigamos o tempo todo, ela é muito chata e metida à sabe-tudo, e destruiu minha vassoura, uma Comet 160 novinha, ano passado. Mas mesmo assim eu queria vê-la, acho que tô ficando maluco!

– Meg a gente pode ir com vocês? – perguntei. Vi Almofadinhas lançar um olhar suspeito ao Aluado, mas não dei importância na hora.

– Olha James, não sei se é uma boa idéia, pois você sabe que quando você e a Lily estão juntos ninguém agüenta. Ela fica insuportável e você não perde uma oportunidade de irritá-la. – Meg falou fazendo cara tédio.

– Ah, Megzinha! O que é que custa vai! Prometo que não vou fazer nada, juro! – Merlin o que está acontecendo comigo hoje, hein? Por que eu tô implorando desse jeito? – Eu prometo que vou ser um maroto bonzinho! – falei fazendo cara-de-santo, Meg e Chris riram enquanto Almofadinhas me olhava estranhamente e Aluado meneava a cabeça e ria.

– Ah! Tá bom, você finge que é santo, que eu finjo que acredito. – ela disse rindo – Então vamos logo, de qualquer jeito eu sei que se eu não deixasse você daria um jeito de nos encontrar "por acaso" mais cedo ou mais tarde! – e fomos em direção à livraria.

_**De volta á Floreios e Borrões...**_

Quando chegamos na frente da livraria vimos um grupinho conversando na calçada.

Me vi procurando os cabelos vermelhos da Evans. _"Acho que ela não veio, mas a Meg disse que ela estaria aqui." _ E já estava quase desistindo quando...

– Nossa Lily! Que legal! – ouvi alguém falar, _"Ela esta aqui!"_, em seguida Mackenzie, que estava de costa para mim, virou e afastou-se um pouco para o lado, então eu a vi...

– Claro que é incrível, não sei o que é... mas se a Lily tá dizendo que é, então eu concordo. – ouvi Meg dizer, esses comentários são "típicos" dela, ri junto com Benji, que ainda estava com o braço em volta do meu pescoço, enquanto Annie virava e se afastava para o lado. Foi ai que tive a pior visão do dia...

_**N/A: Eu não disse q encontrava... hahahahaha! Bom esse é o 1º cap da minha amada e querida fic espero q gostem. O cap 2 já esta pronto e eu só vou postar caso vcs me mandem muitas e muitas REVIEWS... **_

_**Por isso quero ver todo mundo dando um clikizinho no botãozinho azulzinho e me mandando um reviewsinho... kkkkkkkkkkk!**_

_**Eu tenho mais 2 fic um Song e uma Ono-short mas vou posta-las outro dia hj eu toh com preguiça... aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!**_

_**Te o próximo cap.**_

_**Kisses, By**_

_**Srta Pandora ;)**_


End file.
